piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Brig
Awsome!I will be looking foward to this!JackyWolf ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ How did you guys figure out the stats for the war brig? It didn't show it in the video. - Leon dreadpratt 01:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) yes it did, you have to zoom in the video and look at the merchant list --Dent 03:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...... Does anyone know if the navy or EITC will probably start using it to? Edgar Cannonwalker 20:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Its not known yet, but I think it would be very cool. --Dent 23:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I have some ideas for those - Navy and EITC War Brig QAR The Queen Anne's Revenge is a frigate. On what basis is it included as a Brig in this article? - Lord Midhav 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Even though its a frigate in the movie, it has the same model type as a brig, in-game. --''Dent--Talk'' 17:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily. Removing it on a basis of speculation. - Talk 01:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Queen Anne's Revenge Is NOT!!!! A Frigate I Know Firgates Okay She A Bing Or Some Other New Type Of Ship. Maggie - She really is a Frigate, just that in the game a frigate does not look like an actusl frigate. :( Sill not on test :( -Jarod Queen Anne is a Brig. Or at least the starting point for one. They used the QAR as the foundation for the new type and a short cut. Locking the Page? I've talked to a few editors here and we're thinking with all the speculation and the back & forth about the Brig's settings - maybe we should lock the page until Customization is released or we have definitive answers. Thoughts? Eliza T. Creststeel 15:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I was on chat last night and three people asked if we can block the page (Ella, Dent, Jz). That hasn't happened before, so I took that into consideration and blocked the page. I originally blocked it to unregistered users, but then after talking some more about it, I changed it to admins only. I'm not sure if it needs to be admins only, but also, until the update there really isn't anything that needs editing. NickyLinneaTalk 15:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) im so going for the war brig In the history part of the page, the quote from wikipedia, I don't think all of the links for wikipedia articles are appropriate. Can you unlink them so they wont all be pointing to wikipedia? Garryarrarr 11:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Brig Release Today? this is a long maintenance. im wondering if it isnt the brig. is it? CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 18:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC)'' It's quite possible. The test server update took about an hour, and Test has two servers, so this could very well be it, however, I would have wished them to have more bugs fixed first. --''Dent--Talk'' 18:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) cool ''CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk' 18:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC)'' Still Bugs -_- But So Far IT"S WICKED I'm Now Broke Cuz I Bought A War Birg Lol Named the Black Stallion No Do Not Take The Name As Urs. Maggie -'' BRIG vs SLOOP'' Ok, so brig is as fast as sloop right? So are sloops obsolete now for SVS??? Or are sloops more manoeuverable or something? Talking war of course-HOPE light sloops stop sailing SVS waters after update! Naida1 20:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Naida BRIGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sloops Stink In My Case Maggie -